Love Never Forgets
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: Stefan and Elena finally have a shot at being human when Katherine offers them both of the cures. But the cost of the cures comes at a deadly price: Both Stefan and Elena's memories of each other. Now, they need to live separate lives. Will love remember or will the compulsion be powerful enough to make them forget forever?
1. Memories Erased

**Enjoy!**

Katherine and Klaus stood before Stefan and Elena. In Katherine's hands, enclosed in a box, were the two cures that had the power to turn two vampires into humans.  
"What do you want in return for the cures? We'll give you anything",Stefan said.  
Katherine grinned. "Anything? Really?" Elena leaned in closer to Stefan, afraid to find out what Katherine's plan was. "Well, if you're _really _willing to give anything for these cures, then there _is _something we'll take. Besides, I talked to Klaus earlier and he's perfectly fine with it",Katherine explained. "I'll give you both cures if..."  
"If what",Elena asked.  
"If you let Klaus erase every memory of Stefan from Elena's mind and every memory of Elena from Stefan's mind."  
"What",Elena and Stefan yelled at the same time.  
"Hey, it's a good deal. How about this, I'll give you tomorrow until midnight to think about it. When it's midnight, meet us at the quarry. If you don't come, I'll just assume you're not interested and I'll toss the cures down the river. Got it? Good. See you tomorrow." Just then, they vanished.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Stefan",Elena asked. "Are we going to give them what they want?"  
"I don't know." They began discussing it until they finally reached a decision.

Elena and Stefan walked towards the quarry. She pulled out her phone to look at the time. It was exactly midnight. As if on cue, Katherine and Klaus appeared before them.  
"Alright, what's your decision",Katherine asked.  
It was Stefan who spoke. "We have a deal. Our memories of each other in return for both cures."  
"Really? I actually didn't think you'd be willing to accept my offer. Very well, here are your pathetic cures. Take them now." She handed Elena the box.  
"How do you know we won't just take them and run",Elena asked.  
"Because then you'll be human and you won't be able to run very fast." Elena opened the box and handed one of the cures to Stefan. She put it in her mouth and chewed. Finally, she swallowed it.

She felt different. Elena felt, lighter, as if a huge weight was finally lifted off her shoulders.  
"Alright, it's time for our end of the bargain",Katherine said.  
Elena looked at Stefan. He looked the same; the only difference was that now, he _needed _to breathe.  
"Goodbye, Stefan",she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him. When they finally pulled away, he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Elena." "I love you, Stefan",she whispered back.  
They faced Katherine and Klaus now. Klaus moved towards Stefan while Katherine moved towards Elena and fixed her gaze upon Elena.

"You won't remember _anything _about Stefan Salvatore. You won't remember any of the memories or moments. You won't remember a single second of the time you've spent with him. Instead, you remember being with Damon."  
Elena obediently repeated the words. Suddenly, she fell to the ground. She felt pain as the memories escaped her mind. All of the memories, laughs,ups, and downs, all gone. Everyday they had spent together, every kiss, every lie, and every ounce of pain disappearing from view. All flashing out of her mind like summer lightning until there was no more. Nothing left of him was in her mind. And her heart.

**I know that this is a short start but it'll hopefully get longer over time. So, what did you think? If Elena was compelled to think that she was with Damon, then who was Stefan compelled to think he was with? Stay tuned...**


	2. Minds Always Seem To Remember

**Can I just say that that Stelena scene in "True Lies" was wonderful? Do I care that it was a hallucination? NO! Anyways, enjoy!**

"Are you _sure _you don't want to",Damon asked Elena.  
"I'm sure, Damon. I'm tired, okay? Let me sleep",she responded. He couldn't believe it. Why didn't she want to do it with him? It had already been a month since she forgot about Stefan, shouldn't she be ready by now?  
"Fine. Whatever, do what you want, Elena." He didn't bother turning around as he left the room.

As soon as he was downstairs, Damon's phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID. _Katherine.  
_"What do you want?"  
"Is that _really _ how you talk to the girl you spent 150 years loving?"  
"Hello, Katherine. What can I do for you",he asked sarcastically.  
"Well here's the deal. I need you to bring your precious Elena down here to Mystic Falls." He and Elena had gone to live in Fell's Church so that there would be no risk of her and Stefan accidentally meeting.  
"And why is that?"  
"I need to refresh the compulsion."  
"I'm sorry, _what the hell does that mean?_"  
"You see, it's been a full month since I compelled Elena. Since I'm not as strong as Klaus, I need to refresh it every month, got it?"  
"Yeah. So you need me to drive all the way to Mystic Falls just so you can refresh the compulsion?"  
"You're acting as if I'm asking you to drive all the way to South America. Then again, you could always choose the alternate."  
"Which is what?"  
"Simple. Don't come and let Elena remember everything."  
"I could just compel her myself."  
"Ha, you wish. Only I can do it because I originally put the thoughts there. Just drive over here tomorrow, drop her off, I'll keep her for about 3 days, refresh the compulsion, and then you can come and pick her up and go back to Fell's Church down the yellow brick road."  
"Wait, why do you need to keep her for 3 days?"  
"Well I can't compel her with vervain in her system. Anyways, I need to go, see you tomorrow."  
Damon couldn't even get another word in, Katherine had hung up.

Katherine was right, he couldn't risk Elena knowing the truth. If she knew that Damon had been given the choice to either stay with his brother or be with her, what would she do? How angry would she be?

Elena had been waken up early by Damon. As soon as she had gotten dressed, she was dragged to the car without even a granola bar for breakfast.  
"Where are we going,Damon?"  
"Mystic Falls."  
"Why?"  
"You don't need to know."  
The rest of the ride was ridden in silence.

After about a half hour or so of driving, Damon pulled up in the driveway of a large house that Elena felt as if she recognized. _The Salvatore Boarding House,_ her mind said. Salvatore? Since when did Damon have a Boarding House? He helped her out of the car and pulled her with him to the front door. There he rang the bell three times. When the door opened, Elena saw an exact mirror image of herself.  
"Who-" She was cut off as something hard hit her against the head. It was the last thing she saw before she passed out into darkness.

Elena found herself inside a small room when she finally woke up. She lay on a small bed. Looking around, she saw a large cluster of vervain plants. The door to the room was completely closed; with the exception of a small window that had bars destroying the view. How did she end up here? Where was she? Was she still at the Boarding House? Boarding House. Vervain cell. It sprang up things in her mind. It felt as if she were here before. Daylight ring. Quarry. Stefan? Who was Stefan? Suddenly, she remembered. How could she forget Stefan? After all, he _was _her one true love.

Stefan lay in bed. He would've gotten up but he felt too tired to even move. He looked at the clock. _10:00._ His head was pounding. It was the worst head ache he had ever had. Even worse, his mind couldn't rest, it kept showing him fragmented images of his life. His daylight ring, his father's old manor, the quarry. Basically, he saw a bunch of scrambled images that were completely irrelevant. Suddenly, a word along with an image appeared. A silver locket filled with vervain. A lake house. Elena? Who was she? And why did she look _exactly _like Katherine? Wait, why was he questioning how he knew Elena? He loved her dearer than his own life, how could he not know her? He got up from his bed and began changing. He wanted to see her. So, he was going to go find her.

**Uh oh, Stefan and Elena remember each other? What's Katherine going to do if and when she finds out? Stay tuned...**


	3. A Phone Call to A Hybrid

**I don't know when I'll update my other story "A Second Chance" because honestly, when it comes to that story, I have total writer's block and it sucks. Enjoy!**

Stefan went running downstairs. He needed to find Elena. There was a good chance that she could be in the house and if she wasn't, he'd just hop into his Porsche and drive to her house. He looked in the library, nothing. When he went into the living room though, he thought he saw her. Her back was to him but he could already tell that it wasn't Elena.  
"What are you doing here, Katherine?"  
"Stefan? You're awake."  
"Where is she Katherine?"  
"Who?"  
"Elena." She had a panicked and shocked look on her face.  
"Oh, God",she quietly whispered.  
"What? Is she okay? Wait, why am I asking you? I'm going to go find her."  
"Wait!" He turned around. Why was she calling after him? She grabbed something from the table behind her. But, she moved it too quickly behind her so he couldn't get a good look at it.  
"What are you doing, Katherine?"  
"I'm sorry, Stefan. But this needs to be done."  
"What?" He would've gone on, but darkness overcame all around him.

* * *

Katherine searched through all her contacts until she found who she wanted to call. The dial tone filled her ears for a few seconds until he finally picked up.  
"What do you want dear, Katerina",Klaus asked.  
"Save it. Look, we have an emergency here in Mystic Falls."  
He laughed. "I'm sorry, _we_?"  
"Okay fine. I mean _I_ have an emergency here."  
"Enlighten me."  
"Stefan's starting to remember Elena. Pretty soon, he'll find her, remind her of him and they'll live happily ever after which is _the _last thing I want to happen."  
"So? What's the problem? Just refresh the compulsion."  
"You know you're the only one who can do that."  
"Of course I know, I'm no idiot Katherine."  
"I beg to differ."  
"Do you want my help or not?"  
"Fine, whatever. And stop it with the formalities just get to what you want me to give you in return."  
"Alright then. Give me three blood bags filled to the top with the blood of your precious doppelganger."  
"Fine. When can you get here?"  
"3 days time."  
"Can't you get here earlier?"  
"Either 3 days or not at all."  
"Fine. 3 days and no later or else I dump your precious doppelganger blood down the sink."  
"Come on now Katherine. I know you need my compulsion even more than I need the blood."  
"Whatever. See you in 3 days." She hung up.

**I know it's short but there's quite a bit in store so stay tuned!**


	4. A Lot Of Blood

**Hey! I'm back! And I'm still reeling from that ending from last night's episode! It changes EVERYTHING. But anyways, Enjoy! :D**

Stefan woke up in his room. _How did I even get back here? _The last thing he remembered was talking to Katherine in the living room. After that, there was a hole in his memory. What happened to him? Getting up, he walked over to the door and tried opening it but it wouldn't even budge an inch. Looking at the knob, it looked as if the door was locked from the outside. Katherine, it _had _to be her. But why? Was she trying to prevent him from seeing Elena? Sure, she got angry over it but never angry enough to lock him in his own room. What had _happened?_

* * *

Elena woke up feeling weak and groggy. She was no longer in the vervain filled cell. Instead, she sat in a wooden chair, her wrists and ankles both tied up with rope so she couldn't get up. Why did she feel so weak? Looking down, she saw why. There was a small tube inside her right wrist and it was fulled with a red substance that she realized was her blood. On a nearby table, she saw a blood bag already filled with her blood. Next to it lay an empty one that probably had yet to be filled and the bag that the tube in her wrist had to be connected to. It was filling itself up with her blood. At least she had an answer to why she felt as if she had a hangover.  
"You actually woke up? Why did you have to do that",a voice asked from behind her. Katherine.  
"What...are...you doing",Elena managed to ask.  
"Don't worry about it. Just know that you are helping me a lot. I didn't even know that you would last this long. Seriously, how much blood is there still left in your pathetic little body?"  
"Why...are...you-", she broke off. The last thing she saw was the second blood bag being filled before darkness overcame her.

* * *

Damon went down the stairs leading to the vervain cell. Strangely enough, the door was open. Peering inside, he saw Elena strapped into a chair, her blood coming rapidly out of her body. Katherine sat watching her.  
"What the hell are you doing",he asked.  
"I'm doing what I need to do to make sure Stefan doesn't remember my pathetic doppelganger."  
"Let her go."  
"Okay. But don't you realize what will happen if I do? She remembers Stefan. Stefan remembers her."  
"So?"  
"Do the math! They remember each other. But go ahead, let her go. Let her recover and go running to Stefan. If you don't let me do this, they'll just go back to each other and you'll lose her _again_. Your call."  
He hesitated. "Fine. Do what you have to do. Just don't let her go back to my brother."

**Really Damon? I know it's kinda short(again) but no worries, it'll get better (I hope). Will Klaus make it into town? Will Stefan manage to escape? Stay tuned...**


	5. An Invitation

**Enjoy!**

_God. How much blood can be in one person?_, Katherine asked herself. She had just finished filling up the third and final blood bag for Klaus. She just wished he could get here already.

There was no use. He couldn't get out. After what seemed like 3 days, Stefan had fully given up on an escape. Katherine had thought of every escape plan possible. She had locked the windows and balcony door from the outside, she had put a huge lock on the window in the bathroom, she had blocked all of the vents, she even had gotten rid of anything that could've been used to smash the locks or make a hole in the door. and since he wasn't a vampire anymore, he couldn't pick up his dresser and smash it against the door. What did she even _want _with him?

The doorbell rang and Katherine got up from her chair to go answer it. Opening the door, she saw exactly who she wanted to see.  
"Klaus, you _finally _made it."  
"I did. Now, where's Stefan?"  
"Come in. I'll show you."

Elena managed to finally wake up again. She felt so dazed. What happened? The tubes were finally gone from her wrists and she was no longer tied to the chair. She would've escaped if she hadn't been so weak and if the cell door wasn't locked on her. Stefan had to be in trouble too, or he would've saved her by now. Wouldn't he?

"Hang on a second Klaus! Just stay in the living room, I have something I need to do",Katherine called from the basement. She walked over to the cell door and unlocked it.  
"Good. You're finally awake."  
"What did you do to me",Elena asked.  
"Nothing! All I did was drain some if your blood from your body, nothing _too _drastic. Damon would've stopped me but apparently, he _really _wants to be with you. Talk about desperate."  
"I would _never _be with Damon. I love Stefan."  
"True. But he _did _choose to be with you than to be with his own brother. But anyways, you'll forget all that in a minute."  
"_What?_"  
"Don't worry. I'll be quick." She knelt in front of Elena and looked into her eyes.  
"Time to forget",Katherine whispered.

* * *

"What on earth were you doing down there",Klaus asked Katherine.  
"Doesn't matter. Let's go." She led him upstairs and walked in front of the doors.  
"You locked him in his own room? Clever."  
"Thanks. Now come on."

Stefan heard keys turning in the lock of his bedroom door. Had Elena come?

Katherine stepped into the room and saw a disappointed look on Stefan's face.  
"Sorry. It's not your precious Elena. Oh well, guess you'll have to settle for little old me. Klaus!" Klaus stepped into the room and went to stand in front of Stefan.  
"Alright, Stefan. You'll forget everything about Elena Gilbert."

* * *

A few minutes later, Klaus got ready to leave.  
"Where's my part of the deal,Katherine?"  
"Relax. It's right here. Go enjoy your stupid hybrids." She handed him the blood bags and watched as he left the house.

* * *

It felt good to finally be back at her home in Fell's Church. But Elena could barely remember what happened in the past few days. But, according to Damon, she went back to Mystic Falls to spend time with Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Caroline. Also, the previous night before, Caroline had made Elena get drunk and she simply had a hangover. Elena was now in the living room looking through the mail. There was nothing interesting until she reached a a baby blue envelope. Opening it, she read what was inside.

_You are cordially invited to the annual Mystic Fall's masquerade ball at the Lockwood mansion on Friday. You may bring one extra person with you and you must present this invitation before you may enter. We hope to see you there!  
Hey Elena! Caroline here! Bonnie and I really hope you can make it! It's been a while so PLEASE COME!  
_

That was typical Caroline. _Why not go?_ Damon came into the living room and found her smiling at the letter.  
"What are you reading",he asked her.  
"It's an invitation for a party at Tyler's house this Friday. Can you go with me?"  
"Wait. You _actually _want to go?"  
"Yes. Can you _please _go with me?"  
"If I say yes will it end this conversation?"  
"Yes."  
"Then fine. I'll go to the stupid party."

* * *

Katherine put down the invitation to the Lockwood party. _Why not go and have some fun? Or a snack_, Katherine devilishly thought to herself. But she wouldn't go alone.  
"Stefan?"  
"Yeah, Katherine?"  
"Let's go to the Lockwood party on Friday. We deserve a night out."  
"Do you _just _want to go for a snack?"  
"Maybe I do. But does it really matter? Let's go anyways."  
"Fine. We'll go."  
"Great. Now, I'm going shopping. After all, the party's tomorrow."

**I know there was a masquerade ball in season 2 but this one is _not _that one. Trust me. Uh oh, both Elena and Stefan are going to the party. Will they see each other? Or will Katherine and Damon be extra careful? Stay tuned...**


	6. The Masquerade

**Enjoy!**

Tyler's house was fully decorated. The fences were covered in flowers, the trees were full of streamers, and there was food almost everywhere.  
"It's packed",Elena said.  
"Great. More food for me",Damon replied.  
"Damon!"  
"Relax. I'm kidding."  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go get some food, okay?"  
"Sure. Whatever. I don't care."  
"Oh, okay..." She took her hand away from Damon's, slipped her mask down, and headed towards the snack table.

"Bonnie! You look amazing",Caroline squealed. While Caroline wore an emerald green mini dress, Bonnie wore a golden taffeta.  
"Thanks Care. You look _absolutely _amazing too!"  
"Why thank you. Have you found Elena yet?"  
"No. Wait! I think that's her over there by the gate."  
"Let me make sure." Caroline parted her hair away from her ear and concentrated on Elena who was with-Stefan?

* * *

Katherine stopped at the gate and looked at all the decorations.  
"Ugh, they could have used less tack decorations."  
"You'll live",Stefan replied.  
"Sure, whatever. I'm gonna go get some punch. I'll find you later."  
"Sure, Katherine."

* * *

"It's not Elena. It's that bitch Katherine",Caroline said.  
"Makes sense. Elena would _never _wear a dress that mini."  
"I know! Wait! That _has _Elena over there! Wow. She looks _gorgeous_!"  
Bonnie saw her. Elena in fact looked amazing. She wore a sapphire blue that flowed all the way to her knees.  
"Okay. Time to go put the plan in motion. Be back."  
"Yeah! Go do your witch thang." Bonnie laughed a bit before she ran towards Elena.

* * *

"Bonnie!"  
"Hey Elena! How's life in Fell's Church",Bonnie asked.  
"Oh you know. Quiet."  
"Yeah, I get that. Can I have some of your punch?"  
"Sure." She handed the small cup to Bonnie. She waited until Caroline came up behind Elena and started distracting her. Then, Bonnie reached into her clutch and pulled out the small vial containing a special powder she had mixed together. She opened the vial and poured the contents into the punch.  
"Here Elena." Elena turned back around and took the punch.  
"Thanks." She held the cup back up to her face and drank it all in one gulp. She immediately began choking.  
"Caroline! Go take this and put some in punch and get Stefan to drink it! Go!"  
"Okay, okay." She took the vial from Bonnie, poured a cup of punch, put in the contents of the vial, and ran to go find Stefan.

* * *

"Stefan",Caroline called.  
"Caroline! Hey."  
"No talking. Just drink this punch."  
"Why...? Wait, what did you put in it?"  
"Nothing that'll kill you. Just drink it or I _will _force it down your throat. Don't think I won't."  
"Fine. " He took the cup from Caroline and drank it all. He began coughing.  
"All right. Let's go."

* * *

By the time Caroline dragged Stefan over to Bonnie, both him and Elena had finally stopped choking.  
"Stefan",Elena said when she saw him.  
"Elena."  
"Would you mind a dance?"  
"Of course not." He offered out his arm which she gladly took as they walked towards the dance floor.  
"Bonnie, we just brought together two wonderful people."  
"Agreed, Caroline. Agreed."

* * *

"It's been so long since we danced",Elena said.  
"Agreed." He looked into her eyes and smiled before they leaned in and kissed. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he tangled his hands in her hair. He was probably ruining her hair but to be honest, she couldn't have cared less. All she wanted was to be how she was now.

* * *

Damon watched as Katherine clung kissing to Stefan on the dance floor.  
"What are you doing here",someone asked him. Looking over, he saw Katherine?  
"What the-?" He looked back to the dance floor where Katherine still was in Stefan's arms.  
"Isn't that you over there with Stefan",he asked her. She drank her punch and looked in the direction that he pointed to. Seeing it, she spit out all of her punch.  
"What the hell!? That's Elena you idiot!"  
"Oh sh- Katherine! We need to stop this now!"  
"Duh! Do I look like an idiot? Let's go!"

* * *

When Elena and Stefan finally parted away, they simply gazed into each others eyes.  
"I love you, Stefan."  
"I love you, Elena."  
They were about to lean into each other and kiss again but someone had attacked Elena.

* * *

Elena was screaming in Katherine's arms. It was the first thing that came into Katherine's mind. So, here she was feeding off Elena.

* * *

Stefan was about to help Elena, but he was knocked down to the floor. Looking up, he saw his brother's face.  
"Damon! What the hell?!"  
"It's for the greater good. Trust me, Stefan."

**Uh oh. Will Elena be okay? What will Damon do to Stefan? Can the compulsion still work? Stay tuned...**


	7. Eavesdropping Comes In Handy

**Enjoy! :D**

Stefan woke up in his room with Katherine sitting in a chair in front of him.  
"Are you okay, Stefan",she asked with very little enthusiasm.  
"I'm fine. What happened last night?"  
"Depends. What do you remember?"  
"I remember that we made plans to go to the Lockwood masquerade ball. But I don't ever remember going."  
"That's because...you didn't end up going. You got a really bad headache last night and went to bed early."  
"Oh."  
"Let me just test something." Katherine reached into a bag next to her and pulled out a picture frame. She held it up so that Stefan could see it. "Tell me, Stefan. Who is this girl in the picture? Is it me or Elena?"  
"It's you and who's Elena?"  
"Don't worry about it. Just know that you are exactly how I want you to be."

* * *

Elena woke up in her sun filled room with Damon sitting on her vanity stool.  
"You're awake. Great."  
"Aren't you happy I woke up instead of um, dying in my sleep",she asked.  
"Of course. I'm just messing with you."  
"What happened? All I remember was getting ready to go to Tyler's house."  
"You didn't go. You got a huge headache and stayed home. By the way, what do you know about my brother?"  
"Your brother? All I know is that he died in 1864 after your father shot him."  
"Perfect. Well, see you later."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Don't worry about it. Just eat something, I don't care what."  
"Did you make something special for breakfast?"  
"No. Come on Elena. You can do that yourself. Later."  
"Right. See you",she called after he left the room.

* * *

Damon's phone began vibrating in his pocket and he took it out to see the caller i.d. Katherine.  
"What?"  
"Damon is that _any _way to greet your old love?"  
"Sorry. How do you do Miss Katherine?"  
"Fine now that you mention it. How's your girlfriend?"  
"Fine. But she kind of annoyed me just now."  
"Tell me."  
"She expected me to make her breakfast! Is it _so hard _to get a pan and crack an egg in it?"  
"Who cares! The question is, does she remember or not?"  
"She doesn't. Relax. What about Stefan?"  
"He's okay too. Look. I may need to borrow Elena for a bit."  
"Why?"  
"Because I need Klaus to help me deal with a pack of werewolves looking for me."  
"And you need Elena because?"  
"He won't just _give _me his help. So, I'll give him what he always seems to want. Special hybrid blood to go."  
"Why should I do this?"  
"Because if you don't, I'll let Elena remember precious Stefan and she'll regret ever meeting you. Her blood or her goodbye to you. Your call."  
"Fine. I'll drop her off later."  
"Perfect."

* * *

Caroline heard the whole conversation between Damon and Katherine from a nearby tree. She had finally pieced together what had happened in the last month. Katherine (and Klaus most likely as well) had offered both cures to Stefan and Elena. In return, she wanted their memories of each other. They had agreed and had become human. To prevent Elena from ever meeting Stefan, Damon moved to Fell's Church and brought her with him while Katherine had moved into the Boarding House and tried to date Stefan. Caroline had been trying for that whole month to piece together what had happened and after eavesdropping on countless conversations, she had finally figured out what happened. She had to tell Bonnie. But she had to be quick considering that Elena would be coming to Mystic Falls soon. They needed to put the rest of their plan in motion. After all, last night had only been the base of their plan.

**I know. This was a short update but I really wanted that to be the end of a chapter so here you go! I'll try to squeeze in the next one now. What is Caroline and Bonnie's plan? Will Stefan and Elena meet ever again? Stay tuned...**


	8. The Death Of A Leverage

**Enjoy! :D**

After she left the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline ran to Bonnie's house and began pounding on the door.  
"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Bonnie opened the door.  
"Caroline! Caroline! Caroline! Caroline! What is it?"  
"I think I've _finally _pieced together what happened this past month. I'll explain but after I do, we need to put the final piece in our plan in motion."

* * *

Damon drove up to the Boarding House and got out of the car and began walking towards the front door. He looked behind him to make sure that Elena was following him.  
"Why are we here",she asked.  
"Don't worry, you'll live. Maybe",he muttered under his breath.

* * *

After explaining everything to Bonnie, they finally got started on the last phase of plan "bring Stefan and Elena back together" and they even began plotting a bit of plan "drive Damon and Katherine out of town". Bonnie was currently preparing another special "brew" (as Bonnie put it) to help bring back Stefan and Elena's memories of each other again. After Caroline had explained that the powder from the night before was only temporary, Bonnie began getting a permanent one ready.  
"Okay. It's almost done. I just need you to do one thing",Bonnie explained. She reached behind her and brought out a sharp dagger.  
"What the hell?"  
"I need you to add some of your vampire blood into the brew."  
"Why?"  
"Does it really matter?"  
"Um, YEAH!"  
"Do you want Stefan and Elena back together or not?"  
"Fine. Give me the stupid dagger." Caroline took the dagger from Bonnie's hand and cut her palm open so that the blood spilled out in scarlet drips. Bonnie began chanting.  
"It's done",she whispered after about 5 minutes of creepy chanting.  
"Now what?"  
"Now, you go to the Salvatore House and try to get both Stefan and Elena to drink these." She handed Caroline two small vials.  
"And if I can't convince them to drink it?"  
"Force feed it down their throats, duh."  
"Okay. Here goes nothing." Caroline grabbed the vials and ran out the door.

* * *

Caroline had to find an entrance into the Boarding House that Katherine couldn't see. Meaning: She couldn't just waltz through the front door. So, she looked at every window, praying that one, just one would be unlocked. Almost all hope was lost until she finally found one unlocked. It was Stefan's balcony door. _I might as well kill two birds with one stone. _She carefully jumped up onto the balcony and pushed open the doors as quietly as possible. The door only made a small creak as she closed it once she was inside. Looking around, she found a mug filled with coffee. Just as she was about to pour the vial's contents into it, Stefan came into the room.  
"Caroline?"  
"Stefan! Hey."  
"What on earth are you doing here?"  
"I-just." She was really left with no choice now that she had been caught. She advanced towards him, opened the vial, and shoved the liquid into his mouth.

* * *

Once she was done with Stefan, Caroline made her way downstairs. She had to distract Katherine_ somehow _to get her away from Elena. Looking around, Caroline spotted a vase on the coffee table. She picked it up and slammed it onto the ground as hard as she could. The vase made a huge shattering sound and Caroline ran and hid behind the basement door. Soon enough, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and watched as Katherine stepped into the living room.  
"Nothing here",Katherine thought out loud. "I'll go check the kitchen."  
As soon as Katherine had entered the kitchen, Caroline made a mad dash downstairs. When she got there, she looked into the cell where Katherine had left the door open, and saw her best friend strapped to a chair.  
"Elena! Oh my God",Caroline yelled when she ran to untie Elena.  
"Caroline?"  
"Yeah. It's me. There. Now come on! We need to go now!"  
"Okay and thanks Care."  
"My pleasure. Now let's go!" Caroline helped Elena steady herself and made the other girl hang on as she ran with most of her vampire speed up the stairs.

When they got to the living room, Caroline saw what she last thing she had wanted to see. Katherine.  
"Did you _really _think I wouldn't see you hiding behind a _door?_ And did you actually consider that I wouldn't hear you talking to Elena? Because let's face it, yelling your best friend's name isn't very subtle. But, I really don't care about you Caroline. So I'll let you leave or I'll kill Elena. Got it?"  
"Fine. I'll go. But first." Caroline pulled out the second vial from her pocket and shoved into Elena's mouth. Elena gasped and began coughing.  
"What did you give her?!"  
"Don't worry about it. Bye bye Katherine",Caroline said before she ran off.

* * *

When Elena finally stopped coughing, she felt a tidal wave of images flooding her mind. _Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. _All the images were memories, with the exception of three of them. The three final images were of Katherine compelling her to forget Stefan.  
"WHY DID YOU COMPEL ME",Elena shouted.  
"Because, I wanted Stefan. Besides, you looked so happy with Damon."  
"With _Damon_?! I spent a whole month alone with _Damon_?! Damon Salvatore of all people!"  
"Get over it. Now, get back downstairs and we'll continue what we were doing. And once we're done, I'll patch up your mind and you'll be head over heels for Damon again."  
"Head over heels for _Damon_?! Over my dead body!"  
"That can be arranged, and you didn't let me finish. After your memory is patched up, you'll go back to Fell's Church, forget completely about Stefan, and live the rest of your days with Damon and the rest of Stefan's days will be spent with me."  
Elena moved towards the fireplace. "I'd rather die than live 'the rest of my days' with Damon." Elena picked up the poker that lay next to the fireplace.  
"Don't you dare, Elena."  
"I do dare, Katherine. I'm done being your leverage to Klaus and I am _definitely _done being your toy." Elena brought the poker closer to her body. "Tell Stefan I love him."  
She never said anything else, for that was the moment that she drove in the poker.

**Elena! So Elena's dead now and Katherine just lost her leverage over Klaus. Any theories about what's still to come? Stay tuned...**


	9. Yet Another Death

**I know, I know, its been a while but with Halloween and all, I was too busy to update and I am SO sorry.  
Enjoy! :D**

Stefan heard a piercing scream coming from downstairs. He rushed to the living room without a second thought and saw one of the last things he wanted to see. He saw Elena on the ground, blood flowing all over her no longer white top. He crouched down next to her and saw that she had been stabbed by a poker. She was dying and there was _nothing _that he could do to save her.  
"Elena!"  
"Stefan?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"Stefan I-I'm so sorry that I forgot. I didn't-"  
"Hey, it's okay. I forgot too and we were both compelled."  
"Goodbye, Stefan."  
"Elena, no. Don't say goodbye. Not now."  
"What else is there to say? I'm going away now Stefan."  
"Elena, I-I can't lose you. Not again."  
"Hey. I promise that I'll _always _be there. Who knows? Maybe someday we'll be together again. Until then, I love you, Stefan. Always have, always will."  
"I love you Elena. And I always will forever." She smiled and began exhaling slowly. Then, she closed her eyes.

* * *

"What did you do to her,"Stefan asked Katherine.  
"Nothing! She did that all on her own. Not my fault!"  
"Well, if Elena can't come to me, I'm gonna go to her." Stefan leaned down and picked up the poker that had killed his true love.  
"Stefan, what the hell are you doing?"  
"What I need to do to be with Elena. And what I need to do to protect my memories."  
"What?"  
"Katherine, I don't think you get it. Memories are too important to lose. And I'm not about to lose mine again." He turned around the poker so that the bloody side faced his body.  
"Stefan! Whatever you're about to do, stop."  
"You can't tell me what to do Katherine."  
"Fine. Then-then think about Elena. Would she really want you to do this?"  
"She would want me to do what'll make me happy. This is it." Then, Stefan drove in the poker before Katherine could even flinch.

* * *

Caroline still stood outside the Boarding House. She never had actually left, she had just made Katherine think that she had. But for that one moment, she wished that she had actually left. But even now that Elena was gone, she couldn't bring herself to move. Instead, she broke down into tears. She then had heard Stefan coming down to the living room and she watched as he said goodbye to Elena. For the first time ever, she wished that she hadn't made them remember. If she hadn't, Elena would probably still be alive and even if she weren't, Stefan wouldn't have died. Finally, Caroline brought herself to run away from the Boarding House and to Bonnie's.

Bonnie opened the door to a crying Caroline. Tears were falling onto her yellow blazer as she hugged Bonnie.  
"Care, what happened over there?"  
"Bonnie, it's-it's. Elena. And Stefan. She killed herself to escape Katherine and he killed himself to be with Elena."  
A bolt of realization came into Bonnie's mind. "Oh God."  
"What is it",Caroline asked.

**More cliffhangers! What did Bonnie realize? What is she trying to say? If you've been paying attention, you might know what happens next. Any theories? Stay tuned for more...**


	10. Back To Earth

**Enjoy! :D**

"Caroline, don't you get it? Your blood was inside that liquid that you gave to Stefan and Elena", Bonnie said to Caroline.  
"So", Caroline asked in return.  
"Caroline. I don't think you get what I'm saying. Stefan and Elena were both human again. You fed them that liquid that contained vampire blood. They're both dead now. Don't you see?!"  
It took Caroline a moment to put all the pieces together. What Bonnie meant didn't need to be said out loud, they both understood. Stefan and Elena wouldn't stay dead. In fact, they had another chance at eternity. After all, they were both going to be vampires again.

* * *

Later that day, Klaus came to the Boarding House. Katherine had heard the door open and close, but she hadn't stood up from her place on the couch. For the past few hours, she had sat there going over everything that had happened. Elena and Stefan had both _remembered _before their suicides. How? It _had _to be because of whatever Caroline had force-fed Elena before she ran off.

Klaus had walked over to Katherine and looked over at the dead bodies.  
"My, my, what on _earth _happened here, Katherine?"  
"You got here a little too late Klaus."  
"I got held up. So tell me, what happened?"  
"You wanna know what happened? The Shakespearean lovers took the term 'till death do us part' a little too literally. They basically recreated the famous deaths of Romeo and Juliet. Don't you get it, Klaus? It's all over. I lost Stefan and you lost your precious blood bag."  
"Very well then. I presume that my trip was for nothing."  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
Klaus took one last look at the bodies before he dashed out of the house. Katherine couldn't blame him; she had wanted to do the same. But sadly, she couldn't move at all; it was as if she were frozen on the spot. Was it strange that she still felt something for Stefan? After all, the whole plot that had just happened was _her _idea. But as it turned out, nothing could break apart Stefan and Elena, not even amnesia. Maybe it was just about time that she moved on.

* * *

Caroline entered the tomb where Stefan and Elena lay. It had already been 3 days since their deaths and they still hadn't woken up. Right now, she stared at them, hoping for a twitch, or a breath, or a single heartbeat showing that they were back. But nothing. Nothing. She stared at their joined hands, the only evidence of their never ending love.

Why was she still there? It had been _3 days_. Most vampires usually woke up into transition only a few hours after their death. Bonnie had to be wrong. The vampire blood had probably been canceled out by the other ingredients. It was no use. Her best friends weren't coming back. She looked down at their bodies.  
"Bye guys. I'll miss you",Caroline whispered. She then turned around and left the tomb.

* * *

They were both pulled away from wherever they were. Whether it was heaven, hell, or the Other Side, they were both pulled from it and onto Earth. Where they lay, their fingers twitched. Just then, they got their breath back and their hearts began beating once again. Every memory began resurfacing. The Boarding House, a Ferris wheel, the lake house, all of it. Their eyes opened, one pair chocolatey brown and the other pair leaf green. Finally, two names appeared in their minds: _Stefan and Elena._

**Yay they're okay! Will they do something to Katherine and Klaus? Stay tuned...**


End file.
